The present invention relates generally to input devices and in particular to a passive touch system and method of detecting user input.
Touch systems are well known in the art and typically include a touch screen having a touch surface on which contacts are made using a pointer in order to generate user input. Pointer contacts with the touch surface are detected and are used to generate corresponding output depending on areas of the contact surface where the contacts are made. There are basically two general types of touch systems available and they can be broadly classified as xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d touch systems and xe2x80x9cpassivexe2x80x9d touch systems.
Active touch systems allow a user to generate user input by contacting the touch surface with a special pointer that usually requires some form of on-board power source, typically batteries. The special pointer emits signals such as infrared light, visible light, ultrasonic frequencies, electromagnetic frequencies, etc. that activate the touch surface.
Passive touch systems allow a user to generate user input by contacting the touch surface with a passive pointer and do not require the use of a special pointer in order to activate the touch surface. A passive pointer can be a finger, a cylinder of some material, or any suitable object that can be used to contact some predetermined area of interest on the touch surface.
Passive touch systems provide advantages over active touch systems in that any suitable pointing device, including a user""s finger, can be used as a pointer to contact the touch surface. As a result, user input can easily be generated. Also, since special active pointers are not necessary in passive touch systems, battery power levels and/or pointer damage, theft, or misplacement are of no concern to users.
Passive touch systems have a number of applications relating to computer operation and video display. For example, in one interactive application, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,263 to Martin, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the passive touch system is coupled to a computer and the computer display is projected onto the touch surface of the touch screen. The coordinates representing specific locations on the touch surface are mapped to the computer display. When a user contacts the touch surface, the coordinates of the contact are fed back to the computer and mapped to the computer display thereby allowing the user to operate the computer in a manner similar to using a computer mouse simply by contacting the touch surface. Furthermore, the coordinates fed back to the computer can be recorded in an application and redisplayed at a later time. Recording contact coordinates is typically done when it is desired to record information written or drawn on the touch surface by the user.
The resolution of a passive touch screen determines if the touch system is suitable for recording information written or drawn on the touch screen or only useful for selecting areas on the touch screen mapped to large regions on the computer or video display in order to manipulate the computer or video display. Resolution is typically measured in dots per inch (DPI). The DPI is related to the size of the touch screen and the sampling ability of the touch system hardware and software used to detect contacts on the touch surface.
Low-resolution passive touch screens only have enough DPI to detect contacts on the touch surface within a large group of pixels displayed by the computer or video system. Therefore, these low-resolution passive touch screens are useful only for manipulating the computer or video display.
On the other hand, high-resolution passive touch screens have sufficient DPI to detect contacts that are proportional to a small number of pixels or sub-pixels of the computer or video display. However, a requirement for high-resolution touch screens is the ability to detect when the pointer is in contact with the touch surface. This is necessary for writing, drawing, mouse-click operations, etc. Without the ability to detect pointer contact with the touch screen, writing and drawing would be one continues operation, and mouse clicks would not be possible thereby making computer display manipulation impossible. A secondary requirement is the ability to detect when the pointer is xe2x80x9choveringxe2x80x9d above the touch surface. Although not required for writing or drawing, today""s computer operating systems are increasingly using hover information to manipulate computer or video displays or pop-up information boxes.
Passive touch screens are typically either of the analog resistive type, Surface Acoustic Wave (SAW) type or capacitive type. Unfortunately, these touch screens suffer from a number of problems or shortcomings as will be described.
Analog resistive touch screens typically have a high-resolution. Depending on the complexity of the touch system, the resolution of the touch screen can produce 4096xc3x974096 DPI or higher. Analog resistive touch screens are constructed using two flexible sheets that are coated with a resistive material and arranged as a sandwich. The sheets do not come into contact with each other until a contact has been made. The sheets are typically kept separated by insulating microdots or by an insulating air space. The sheets are constructed from ITO, which is mostly transparent. Thus, the touch screen introduces some image distortion but very little parallax.
During operation of an analog resistive passive touch screen, a uniform voltage gradient is applied in one direction along a first of the sheets. The second sheet measures the voltage along the first sheet when the two sheets contact one another as a result of a contact made on the touch surface. Since the voltage gradient of the first sheet can be translated to the distance along the first sheet, the measured voltage is proportional to the position of the contact on the touch surface. When a contact coordinate on the first sheet is acquired, the uniform voltage gradient is then applied to the second sheet and the first sheet measures the voltage along the second sheet. The voltage gradient of the second sheet is proportional to the distance along the second sheet These two contact coordinates represent the X-Y position of the contact on the touch surface in a Cartesian coordinate system.
Since mechanical pressure is required to bring both sheets into contact, analog resistive touch screens can only detect contact when there is sufficient pressure to bring the two sheets together. Analog resistive passive touch screens cannot sense when a pointer is hovering over the touch surface. Therefore, contact events and positions can only be detected when actual contacts are made with the touch surface.
Surface Acoustic Wave (SAW) touch screens typically provide for medium resolution and are not suitable for recording good quality writing. SAW touch screens employ transducers on the borders of a glass surface to vibrate the glass and produce acoustic waves that ripple over the glass surface. When a contact is made on the glass surface, the waves reflect back and the contact position is determined from the signature of the reflected waves.
Unfortunately, SAW touch screens exhibit noticeable parallax due to the thickness of the vibrating glass which is placed over the surface of the video or computer display. Also, contact events and positions can only be detected when actual contacts are made with the glass surface. Furthermore, SAW touch screens do not scale beyond a few feet diagonal.
Capacitive touch screens provide for low resolution because contacts can only be determined in large areas (approximately xc2xdxe2x80x3xc3x97xc2xdxe2x80x3). As a result, capacitive touch screens cannot be used for recording writing or drawing and are suitable for selecting areas on the touch screen corresponding to computer generated buttons displayed on the video or computer display. These touch screens also suffer disadvantages in that they are sensitive to temperature and humidity. Similar to analog resistive touch screens and SAW touch screens, capacitive touch screens can also only detect contact events and positions when actual contacts are made with the touch surface.
Scalability of passive touch screens is important since the demand for larger electronic digitizers is increasing. Where digitizers were once small desktop appliances, today they have found there way onto electronic whiteboarding applications. The need to build a passive touch sensitive xe2x80x9cwallxe2x80x9d has become a requirement for new touch screen applications. Existing passive touch screens of the types discussed above are all limited in the maximum size where they are still functional.
As will be appreciated, improvements to passive touch systems are desired. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel passive touch system and method of detecting user input.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a passive touch system comprising:
a passive touch surface;
at least two cameras associated with said touch surface, said at least two cameras acquiring images of said touch surface from different locations and having overlapping fields of view; and
a processor receiving and processing images acquired by said at least two cameras to detect the existence of a pointer therein and to determine the location of said pointer relative to said touch surface.
In a preferred embodiment, the at least two cameras are two-dimensional image sensor and lens assemblies having fields of view looking along the plane of the touch surface. The processor determines the location of the pointer relative to the touch screen using triangulation. The processor also determines when the pointer is in contact with the touch surface and when the pointer is hovering above the touch surface.
In one embodiment, the processor selects pixel subsets of images acquired by the image sensor and lens assemblies and processes the pixel subsets to determine the existence of the pointer. The processor includes a digital signal processor associated with each image sensor and lens assembly and a master digital signal processor in communication with the digital signal processors. The digital signal processors associated with each image sensor and lens assembly select the pixel subsets and process the pixel subsets to determine the existence of the pointer. The master digital signal processor receives pixel characteristic data from the digital signal processors and triangulates the pixel characteristic data to determine the location of the pointer relative to the touch surface.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of detecting the position of a pointer relative to a passive touch surface comprising the steps of:
acquiring images of said touch surface from different locations using cameras having overlapping fields of view; and
processing said images to detect the existence of a pointer therein and to determine the location of said pointer relative to said touch surface.
The present invention provides advantages in that the passive touch system is of high resolution and allows actual pointer contacts with the touch surface as well as pointer hovers above the touch surface to be detected and corresponding output generated. Also, the present passive touch system provides advantages in that it does not suffer from parallax, image distortion, pointer position restrictions, image projection and scalability problems that are associated with prior art passive touch systems.